1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information communication system, a sending device, a receiving device, a recording medium storing transmission control program, a recording medium storing reception control program, a data signal embodied in a carrier wave, a sending method, and a receiving method.
2. Related Art
In private companies, government or public offices, schools and so on, communication environments have been established so that plural users can share and utilize printing machines, document managing devices or other devices which are connected through LAN (Local Area Network) or other communication means.
In such communication environments, data communication is performed between devices, each of which is connected to communication means. However, if traffic increases or trouble occurs on the communication lines, this may cause the deterioration in the use efficiency of the communication means.